The Promise of Snow
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: We all know that Haku died and then Zabuza followed shortly after what if they were granted a second chance to be together? To be given a chance to realize feelings that they had for one another in the end. Haku/Zabuza rated T just in case.


The Promise of Snow

A/N: Don't own Naruto. This is a Haku/Zabuza fic because I watched the episode where they both died and it made me cry and I wanted to write something happy for them and cute too. So here it is.

Time froze as Kakashi's Lighting Blade ripped through his chest. Everything stilled. For a moment Haku wondered if this would be the end for just him or would the Demon of the Hidden Mist join him in this darkness. His mind had been numbed to the pain that he was experiencing so he knew it wouldn't be long before he met his end. For some reason he didn't mind though considering he died to protect his one precious person.

_You're a fool Haku. _He heard in his head.

_I know. _He murmured softly.

His eyes closed and everything went dark. Something made him shoot his eyes open and look around. Getting up he looked around trying to figure out where he was. The area around him misted again. Looking around frantically wondering if he was dead yet. Deciding that he needed to move he stepped forward and started walking wondering if he'd see his master along the way. There was a figure sitting on a wall ahead of him. Moving forward he wondered who it was. A woman with long black hair sat there. Her entire body clothed in black. Her eyes were a sharp crimson and they were cat like.

"Where am I?"

_You're at the crossroads Haku._

He noticed that her mouth hadn't moved when she spoke to him. Haku realized she was speaking in his mind. A grin spread across her features.

"The crossroads?"

She nodded her head. He looked around again. This didn't look like much of a crossroads area.

_Yes, the crossroads between life and death. You're still at this point and haven't gone on because you're waiting for someone aren't you?_

Haku nodded his head. He was waiting for Zabuza. _Then we shall wait. He should be here soon. _

He felt his heart soar at the thought that they could be together in death as well. The sound of heavy footfall made the boy smile a soft smile. Haku knew those footsteps. Before too long his hulking figure was beside him. Both master and servant stared at the other taking in each other's forms as if they hadn't seen each other in a long, long time. In this place he didn't have much of a concept of time, but it felt like it had been a long time of waiting for him. Haku gave Zabuza that heartbreaking innocent smile.

"Haku," he murmured softly

Zabuza reached down and cupped Haku's soft cheek and brushed his thumb over the skin below his eye. Haku stared up at him lovingly.

"Master."

"Call me by name from now on Haku," he said.

"Zabuza," the boy purred softly.

The woman watched the pair without speaking to them. This reunion would tell her all and then again tell her nothing at the same time. This would be their choice but they deserved it, or at least Haku did. The boy deserved a better life but she knew that he wouldn't go on without the Demon of the Hidden Mist with him.

_I have brought you here for a reason. _The woman said catching their attention.

Zabuza stepped in front of Haku protectively. He was trusting of no one even in death.

"What is the reason?" Haku asked softly.

_Someone wished for you two to find happiness together in death, but the promise was made while it snowed._

"I don't understand."

_Kakashi was right that the snow represented your purity and your innocence, Haku and for that I was requested to give you and him a gift._

Zabuza was nervous about this. Haku took Zabuza's hand trying to encourage the older nin to settle down and hear this woman out.

"What gift?"

_A second chance._

Both ninja looked skeptical at her words wondering if even in the after life they would be tricked. _It's entirely up to you but be warned if you don't accept the gift that was given to you this is where you'll part. Even though you had a change of heart in the end Zabuza it doesn't erase every transgression you've ever done._

Haku looked at him worriedly wondering if he was so untrusting of others that he'd pass up the chance of being together in the end even if it ended up just like this last life had.

"What's the catch?" Zabuza asked.

_No catch Demon of the Hidden Mist, but is it really a good idea to pass a chance to be with the one person that didn't fear you, because; you're not sure whether or not to trust me?_

Haku looked up at Zabuza imploringly.

"Master," Haku murmured softly. "Please, I don't…"

The woman watched the two of them without words. They needed this more than they realized. It wasn't often that someone's wish on behalf of an enemy gave someone a second chance at life or at least a chance at another life. "I don't want to be without you."

"And I you."

She watched as the exchange with sad eyes. These two were truly star crossed lovers. This life they'd been doomed for tragedy but maybe if they chose the next life just maybe they'd be able to have the happiness they wanted. She watched the tenderness that seeped into the demon's eyes as he touched the boy's cheek. She knew they could stand like this forever and stare into one another's eyes but time was slipping away.

_You must choose the both of you. Time is short. Know this if you choose this life you might not remember this life but you will remember the feeling of being close to one another._

Both looked at each and nodded. They didn't need words for this to understand what the other wanted. Haku looked at her and gave a curt nod. Zabuza looked at Haku once more. There were white flakes that sparkled that fell around them almost like the snow. It was almost like that day that he found Haku and took him in.

"I promise you this Haku. No matter how long it takes I will find you again."

Haku just smiled at him.

"I know you will."

She smiled at them. Then both of them fell into darkness again.

* * *

Zabuza cursed his luck as he trudged through the snow. A few more inches of snow had fallen during the night. He was a Snow Ninja at the age of eleven. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he moved as quickly as the snow drifts would permit him. Normally he'd walk across the snow but it was the real powdery white stuff so it made it difficult to travel over top and through.

"Zabuza!" he heard someone shout from behind him.

A soft groan escaped his lips. Looking over his shoulder he noticed a little black tuft struggling through the deep snow. Knowing it would be more trouble having him follow him he turned around and grabbed the small child. The boy laughed softly as he was placed upon the Ninja's shoulders. For some reason even when Haku would do stupid stuff like this he couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"What are you doing out here Haku?" he groused.

"I wanted to follow you."

"You'll get sick again if you follow me all the time Haku."

A few months ago Haku had gotten pneumonia from trying to follow him. The small child barely made it. Ever since then whether the small boy knew it or not Zabuza looked after him while they were together. The intense emotions he'd felt when he saw Haku in the hospital made his insides twist in uncomfortable knots had gripped his stomach until Haku was better again. Then he decided it was best to not allow it to happen again if he could help it.

"I know you'd protect me."

"Haku…"

The boy hugged his head tightly as if he was afraid he'd disappear if he didn't hang on tightly.

"What am I going to do with you Haku?"

"Protect me forever and ever."

Zabuza couldn't help the grin that spread over his lips. Something about Haku tugged at his heart and he always had the intense urge to protect the boy from everything. His innocence always got to him but in a good way. It made him turn his head to watch instead of scoff like he did to most others. There was something about Haku that made him do things. He could feel Haku shaking in his arms. Pulling the boy down off his shoulders he cradled the boy to his chest and used up more chakra by running on the surface of the snow to get back to his home. Once inside he went to stoke up the embers in the fire place. He sat Haku down and wrapped him up. Haku stopped shaking once he was warm and looked up at him with such trust. Zabuza couldn't help but think how cute he looked drowning in a huge comforter and looking up at him like that. He shook the thought off as soon as it had come because it wouldn't do to have those thoughts while Haku was still so young. Zabuza lived alone in this small two bedroom house. Sighing softly he noticed that Haku was falling asleep sitting there. Moving forward he scooped up the boy and carried him to the guest room and laid him down.

"Sleep Haku, I'll inform your parents that you're here."

Haku nodded sleepily as he snuggled into the big blanket. Zabuza shook his head and went outside and called his messenger bird that he was given to relay messages and orders between him and the Empress. He spoke to the bird quietly and sent it to Haku's family so they wouldn't worry about him. They often trusted Haku to his care after awhile. Sometimes he thought their faith in him was misplaced when it came to Haku but the older boy knew that he wouldn't harm Haku intentionally. Going back inside he moved to Haku's room and watched him sleep peacefully. Reaching forward he brushed his fingers across Haku's forehead. He'd tell himself that he was making sure that Haku didn't have a fever again, but he knew that sometimes he looked for an excuse to touch Haku as if he would disappear when he wasn't looking. Some part of him knew it was probably wrong that he cared so much about Haku but something drew him to the boy that he couldn't explain even to himself. Haku nuzzled closer to his hand.

"What am I going to do with you Haku?"

Shaking his head he sat down beside the bed to wait and to watch, like he had been for a very long time. "My precious one," Zabuza murmured softly.

Zabuza drifted to sleep as he watched Haku. When he woke again Haku was in his lap curled up. Haku had his head resting just underneath the older ninja's chin. Haku's hands were fisted in his shirt. For some reason Haku could move and Zabuza wouldn't even be disturbed by the small boy. The older ninja chuckled softly to himself as he rose and carried the smaller boy to his room and tucked him underneath his covers so Haku would stay there surrounded by his scent. He touched his hair again before leaving the room. Maybe one day he could acknowledge what he felt for Haku but now wasn't the time. Haku had a lot of growing to do yet.

*****Years Later******

Haku looked up proudly as he was given the rank of Chunin. He bowed before the Empress of Snow. She smiled down at him sweetly as she handed him his special vest. Haku couldn't help but return her smile.

"Congratulations Haku."

"Thank you My Lady."

"Now you can join your fellow shinobi in the task of protecting these lands."

He bowed before her. Once he rose and faced his fellow shinobi he looked through all the faces. Inside his heart fell because he didn't see Zabuza anywhere among his peers. He was hoping that he'd get back from his mission in time to witness his final battle at the end of the exams. His ice mirror prison was flawless now and he had Zabuza to thank for the help in perfecting it. Now the hulking nin was nowhere to be found. Smiling at his fellow shinobi he agreed to go out with them to celebrate his new status among his peers. They clapped him on the back in congratulations and occasionally he'd ask if anyone had seen Zabuza but all he received was negatives.

It was late when he finally left the party with a heavy heart. Sighing softly he knew that Zabuza wasn't coming or had been delayed on his mission to Fire Country. Shaking his head he went towards the older nin's house in hopes that he was passed out on the couch or something so that he'd know that the older ninja was safe and sound. Before he could even get close to his home he was yanked into a dark ally and shoved against the wall. He struggled for a second before he recognized the chakra signature.

"Hello Haku," his deep voice rumbled.

Haku couldn't see him, but he smiled up at the older nin.

"I didn't think you'd be back till tomorrow."

"And miss you becoming a Chunin?" he grumbled.

"I didn't…"

Before he could speak more Zabuza shoved something into Haku's hands. The younger nin blinked and looked down at the package in his hands and then up to Zabuza. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Haku tore into the paper wrapping with happiness. He hardly got gifts from anyone since his parents died and his blood limit surfaced. Occasionally Zabuza would get him something on his birthday when he went on a long mission and found something he'd like. Inside was a wooden box that had an intricately carved snowflake on the lid. Opening it up there was a senbon set and there were small pots of something in the lining too. Zabuza wouldn't look at him.

"They're special senbons and the pots are various types of oils for them. The black pot is specially made poison that I found in a small town."

Haku couldn't contain his happiness anymore and he threw his arms around Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you!" he said with happiness coloring his voice.

He knew that displays of affection sometimes embarrassed the bigger ninja and made him gruffer than normal. Haku couldn't resist hugging the bigger nin again. This time hesitantly Zabuza wrapped his arms around Haku's waist.

"You're welcome Haku."

The younger nin looked up at Zabuza. Something was different. His signature mouth wrappings were off. They looked at each other without speaking a word.

"Zabuza?" Haku asked softly. "What is it?"

He let the younger ninja go and backed away. Haku carefully placed his new gift in his messenger bag that he kept with him and then looked up at Zabuza curiously.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Zabuza tell me what…"

Zabuza pushed Haku against the wall and their lips met. He couldn't take it anymore he'd waited for so long repressing what he felt for the boy and now the teen. The kiss was simple. Haku was too stunned to do anything at first. The bigger nin tried to pull away. There was probably a huge blush on Zabuza's face right at that moment. Haku wrapped his arms around his neck preventing him from backing away. He leaned up and brushed his lips across the older man's softly. Pulling back he looked up into the dark brown eyes of his best friend and teacher. Zabuza leaned forward to rest his forehead against Haku's.

"I've been waiting a long time Haku for you to become a Chunin," he growled.

"Why did you wait so long?"

"Because you needed to grow, Haku."

"I've always loved you, you know that right?"

He blinked owlishly down at Haku, but nodded his head knowing that it was probably the truth considering how Haku took to him right off the bat. "I don't want to be apart from you ever again. It's almost like fate that we met like this and I fell in love with you all over again."

Zabuza looked down at Haku wondering if he knew about their past together their other life as it were. He'd remembered when Haku was only five and he'd been sent on a mission only to come back and find out that Haku had been orphaned. Then a few years later solidified the assumption when Haku was able to manipulate ice. He remembered a past they'd shared together that ended badly for both of them.

"Again?"

Haku just nodded his head not wanting to elaborate on that one. At that moment Zabuza didn't care how it happened all he knew was that Haku would be beside them for as long as they were possibly allowed considering their dangerous lifestyle.

"You promised me that you'd find me again and that you'd protect me forever and ever."

The smaller ninja smiled up at him brightly. Zabuza couldn't help the fact that his heart started racing at the smile that Haku gave him. He just leaned up and kissed the older ninja again. He pulled back from Haku's kiss reluctantly and looked down at him.

"Come on Haku let's go home."

Haku grabbed Zabuza's hand and smiled up at him. Suddenly snow started to fall all around them.

"You promised me that you'd find me again and it had been snowing."

Zabuza nodded in agreement. It was in snow that the promise had been made and it was only fitting that the promise was kept in the snow. So two of them walked hand in hand towards Zabuza's home where they'd start their new lives together, to live and protect their one precious person. The one person that made them feel whole and alive again. So as the snow fell they made their silent vow to each other next to a roaring fire never to be separated again.


End file.
